


Something

by wenjunhui1006



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenjunhui1006/pseuds/wenjunhui1006
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun was with Chen and Baekhyun as a guest in a new variety show and together with the 3 of them, today's guest was the rookie group SEVENTEEN. He knew about them of course, but he never really paid attention to the members. Until the MC Heechul thought it was a good idea to put them to dance a girl group song and the Chinese member Jun started dancing Girl's Day - Something right in front of his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

Sehun was laying down in a couch at the waiting room while Jongdae and Baekhyun were finishing their make up. That new variety show they were guests today seemed to be funny and he was somehow looking forward to it. They haven't been in those kind of shows for a long time, and with an MC they were comfortable with everything may be funnier.

Heechul was one of the sunbaenims that Sehun was really comfortable with. He's a easy going person and even the quiet and introverted Sehun was one to laugh at his jokes. The only thing that was getting on the boy's nerves was the second guest for today's show. The rookie group SEVENTEEN, he knew about them, of course. They are a rising group with 13 members. It remembered Sehun about EXO itself some years ago. But the problem is, Sehun is not really a fan of the idea of so many peoples and even being with his hyungs - who can make everything way more easier - it still seemed intimidating.

A knock on the door made Sehun came back from his long and conflicted thoughts and when the manager stepped on the room, behind him he could see some familiar faces.

"The hoobaes wanted to say hello before record begins." The PD said and Sehun sat straight in the couch.

Jongdae took the lead and soon enough, the 13 boys were filling the room. They were less intimidating than what Sehun thought, they had a boyish vibe that make his guards came down a little. The greetings were exchanged and everyone seemed more at ease as the minutes passed. Sehun noticed the two chinese members that introduced themselves for last. The first one, The8, somehow made Sehun think about Chanyeol - he couldn't understand where it resembled, but something was there. - The second one took Sehun of guard.

That he was beautiful was an understatement. He had dark blonde hair, not that much smaller than Sehun itself, had a cute accent and a body that made the later smirk. Sehun knew he probably had a sweet spot for chineses. He introduce himself as Jun, member of the performance team. Looking at the younger boy thighs Sehun could see why he loves dance; it works wonders in your body.

Not even 10 minutes latter they were all walking to the studio to start the recording. The studio was bright, with 2 big tables, one for him and his members and another for the 13 member group.

The plot of the program was simple: they went there, play a few games, interact with each other and that's it, done.

One hour on the clock and Sehun its surprised with himself. He has been laughing way more than he thought he would. Thanks to the youngsters members of Seventeen - Dokyeom, Seungkwan and Hoshi - who turned everything into a joke, Sehun had tears in his eyes.

The funniest part of the record was when they started to play the mafia game. Sehun could see how competitive the boys were. After 15 minutes and a victory for the Mafia - Himself, Wonwoo and Jeonghan - and the record were coming to and end. The last corner was something like the random play dance. Heechul was going to play a random song and pick a random person to perform it.

They started with Jongdae dancing to Seventeen's 'Very Nice'. Of course it was ridiculous, Sehun was trying to stop his hyung but he was very excited and suddenly everyone was dancing. When Heechul managed to calm everyone down, he put the second song.

The first couple of seconds of the song made Sehun burst into laughter. Everything he could remember was Suho in a red dress dancing to that song. He was really familiar with the choreography for Something by Girl's Day, he saw his hyung rehearsals for a really long time. It was a really sensual song and he couldn't imagine any of the boys in the studio doing justice to it.

He was wrong of course. He was surprised when the chinese boy, Jun, took a few timid steps to the front. He was hesitant and Sehun could hear the screams, cheering him to go. But his eyes were now glued on the boy in front of him. His ripped jeans were hugging his tights in all the right places and with a few movements, Sehun could see his confidence growing. He knew the choreography. And Sehun knew he was in trouble.

Yes, he has a sweet spot for chinese guys, furthermore those with beautiful and round asses like the one guy grinding the floor in front of him. Sehun watched the guy moving around with sharp and precise steps, moving his hips painfully slow, putting facial expressions that should be censured. He was in awe, eyes not even for a moment leaving the curves of the younger hips. He was definitely a tease, Sehun thought. He knew he was provocative and was using this against every single person in that studio. Even the Seventeen members, the usually loud and unstoppable guys were quite, enjoying the private and amazing show that the blonde boy was putting in front of their eyes.

It ended too soon. He danced the whole song, not missing one single movement. Sehun didn't missed either. He was being dragged into every single cell of that guy being. Sehun was tense, his eyes yet to leave the other boy's body. For exact 3 minutes and 20 seconds that the music was playing, all Sehun could see and hear was the chinese boy. And he didn't like the idea of avert his eyes from the sexy and intriguing figure across the room that had a smirk in his face, probably aware of the hole wave of sensations he woke.

Heechul, who was freaking over the blonde boy - claiming him as his long lost brother - finally wrapped up the show and after everyone said their goodbyes, the record was officially over.

Of course everything they were talking about was Jun. Sehun kept quiet but Baekhyun and Jongdae couldn't stop talking about how amazing he was, even trying to imitate his moves but failing miserably, making everyone laugh. The boy was all smiles and didn't seem to quiet know how to deal with the attention, blushing more than actually talking.

"If you kept staring like that he may disappear." Of course the always subtle Jongdae couldn't keep his mouth shut.

They were now a little bit further from the rest of the boys, and Sehun was still amazed and with a new goal in his mind: Junhui.

"You saw how effortless was for him to make everyone in the room want to have him?"

"He's definitely something. He reminds me of an old friend."

Sehun knew who he has talking about. And yes, he could see a little bit of Luhan too.

"How long it taked for Luhan? 2 months?"

"Me and Luhan were kids, hyung. I loved Luhan. The thing about this guy is something else."

"You're a horny bastard, Sehunnie. That's why hyung loves you."

Jongdae gave him a winky and came back to the tumultuous place in front. Sehun didn't wait less than a minute to follow. But Sehun's moves towards the place had a few other intentions. Second ones.

He walk out slowly, circling the peoples until he found the perfect spot. Jun was in front of him now, with his back exposed to Sehun's front. He was distracted talking with Heechul and no one was really paying attention to their surrounds. Sehun approached slowly, with quiet steps until his chest was slightly pressed against Jun's back. The younger boys seemed oblivious to who was breathing deep against his neck and leaned back, enjoying the warm body supporting his own. Sehun smirked to Heechul who was with a playfull expression at him, while circling the younger's waist.

Sehun, taking advantage of the proximity between their bodies, pressed his crotch against Jun's clothed ass. It was involuntarily, Sehun noticed, but the younger boy pressed back. He must be used to this kind of contact with his members, the older thought. Jun continued a warm talk with Heechul and Baekhyun - who joined when he noticed Sehun's presence - while both him and Sehun discretely moved their hips against each other. Just when Sehun put one hand on the younger hips he seemed to realize that he was grinding someone he was not aware who.

Turning his head back just enough to look at the face of who was behind him, Sehun noticed how Jun's eyes widened and his body rapidly retrieve from his touch. The younger opened his mouth a few times but no sound came out. Sehun took him by the wrist and pressed their bodies back to the original position.

"Hi." Sehun whispered in his ear and felt the younger boy shiver in front of him. "The way you danced today... it was amazing." Another whisper. "I was really impressed by the way you move your body." Sehun felt the younger bringing his body closer to his as the words were coming out of his mouth. At this moment, the older already had both of his hands pressing Jun's hips against his own. "I wonder how it'd be having you moving your hips like that while I'm inside you." He felt the younger relax and put one hand above his own. "Can you imagine that?" Sehun licked the blonde ear lobe and moved his hips just a tiny bit, in a provocative movement. He watched as the boy in front of him moved his head, nodding at no one in particular.

Sehun knew that maintaining the contact he would end up with a boner in the middle of that little crowd. He took a step back and felt the younger's hand trying to keep him close.

"Jun, can you do me a favor?" Heechul's voice made both of them startled. "Can you go to my dress room and wait for the cleaning lady? I want to play a trick on her. She always says that I look younger than I really am, I want to see if she really thinks it or just want to flatter me. And since you are the younger version of me, who would be better?"

Sehun loved Heechul. He could see the whole scene playing in his hyung mind. He could see the inviting look in his face.

"Sehun you know the way? Can you take Jun there? She'll be here in half an hour."

Sehun answered with the best disguised smile he could as soon as Jun said yes. The walk until the said room was quiet, Sehun could feel the nervousness exhaling from the chinese. When in front of the door which Sehun opened for the younger, he didn't spare a second before attached his lips on the blonde guy's neck. He smelled like vanilla.

While in the corridor Jun seemed scared and tense, at the moment the door closed behind him, Sehun could feel how free the boy was. Knowing their time was limited made everything more arousal. Jun's hands were bringing Sehun close to his body, the older lips never leaving the sensitive skin of the blonde one neck. Sehun kept walking until he had Jun pressed in the wall in front of him.

With sneaky movements Sehun was opening the buttons in front of Jun's shirt, lips still leaving marks on the other boy neck. If that part of Jun's body was driving Sehun crazy he wasn't prepared to what felt to have their lips pressed together. Sehun's thin lips were completely taken by the other plump and designed ones. It fit. Sehun haven't had lips that good on his for a long time. Sehun felt the younger teeths biting his bottom lip when he pressed their crotches together and let an involuntarily moan fill the room.

Disconnecting their lips, Sehun took a step back to watch what he had on his hands. The soft hair the chinese boy has is now disheveled and his face is reddening from the way Sehun's eyes are exploring his body. From his swollen lips until the growing bulge between his legs, Sehun appreciated every detail. When Sehun's lips were back on Jun it wasn't on his lips anymore. The older was exploring the prominent collarbones while stroking slowly the younger sides. Jun had his hands enlaced on Sehun's soft dark hair and his eyes were closed enjoying the way his sunbae tongue was burning his body. When he felt Sehun's mouth evolving one of his nipples he pulled the older hair a little stronger. Sehun bit hard and Jun moaned.

Sehun liked the way the blonde boy body was squirming below his. He liked how he could feel the wetness on the boy's crotch. His own cock was already half hard and leaking. He wasn't the one to gave head to another guy so easily but that particular taste he was dying to experience. While dropping on his knees he locked his gaze with the blonde. It was hard to tell what was more arousal, the way the guy's cock twitched when Sehun gave one experimental lick or how he rolled his eyes and suppressed a moan.

Jun's size wasn't much big and Sehun didn't had a hard time to enjoy his whole length. Sehun wasn't disappointed: he tasted just as amazing as the rest of his body. He could tell the younger was having a hard time to control his noises judging by the way he has grabbing Sehun's hair. It was desperate. Pressing the boy's hips against the wall, Sehun let the dick out of his mouth with a pornographic sound.

"Let me hear you." Sehun asked with a mandatory tone. Turning the younger to face the wall, Sehun had now a clearly vision of the round little ass. He couldn't hold the urge and let a hard slap on it. He heard a low "fuck" and chuckled.

When Jun put his cheek on the cold wall, he didn't imagine what his hyung was planning. But he didn't expect to feel a warm tongue running up and down his inner thighs until touch his most sensitive place. He let a loud growl out of his throat and involuntarily looked for the older hair, trying to make the sensation last longer. But he didn't need to worry, Sehun wasn't intending to stop now.

Sehun let his wet muscle explore the hot cavern that was the younger. He was on the edge of his self control and when he heard a weak "please" coming from the boy he was deep inside, he lost it. Sehun spat in his hand, bringing it to start slowly stroking his own cock, while putting the first finger inside the younger's puckering hole. He felt the heat evolving his finger and he fight the urge to bury himself deep inside the boy right now. Jun was already pacing with Sehun's ministrations and the older tried to prepared him the most he could knowing they didn't had any lube available. When he already had three fingers buried inside the tight hole and the younger asked for more, he couldn't deny.

Standing on his feet, Sehun hold the younger by the hips, and started grind the boy. "Move." The older said in a low voice and the younger started to move his hips up and down, letting his hyung use his body for his own pleasure. When the blonde tried to touch himself, he felt a slap in his hand and one second after he had both of his hands above his head, Sehun pinning him against the wall. Both boys were already moaning loud and when Sehun finally started to enter Jun's tight hole, he had to control himself not to come in that instant. With a monstrous effort, Sehun managed to bury himself in the younger and stay still until the other was familiar with the invasion. While he couldn't move he slapped and kissed everything he could. "Fuck, you're so tight. I want you to move your hips like you were doing earlier. Dance for me, babe."

Sehun knew he asked for it but when it came, he couldn't control the loud moan that travel around the room. The way the younger were rolling his hips were driving him crazy. The heat and tightness around him was something he would never be tired of. Jun moved his hips provocatively and Sehun had both hands pulling the younger hair. The erotic moans coming from the younger while he was dictating the pace was torturing Sehun. When he noticed that while he was twerking on his cock the blonde was grinding his own cock on the wall, Sehun released the boy hair and took his hips, walking until the closest table and bending the younger there. Sehun was snapping his hips like crazy, letting animalistic sounds coming out of throat.

Jun never had felt anything so different and pleasurable that when Sehun hit a certain spot inside him. He felt his legs giving up and a scream was everything he was able to do. Sehun knew he had hit the jackpot when the guy almost feel on his knees. He kept hitting the younger bundle of nerves and he himself couldn't control his sounds. He knew they were loud enough for everyone to hear but that was his last concern at the moment. "I'm close." the younger managed to say between sobs and Sehun wrapped his hand around the neglected cock, pumping fast, knowing his own release was about to come.

When the already weak knees of the boy bended on the table receive the vibrations of the orgasm that Sehun provided, Jun let himself be holded by Sehun's arms and enjoyed the most amazing sensation that took over his body. Sehun came right after, feeling the warm and thick cum clothing his hand. With one last snap of his hips he grabbed the younger's hair and put the almost fainted body against his, biting the boy shoulder to avoid a scream.

Both exhausted body's were now lying on the floor side by side. Their breathing was still irregular and Sehun was sure neither of them would be able to stop trembling in the next minutes or so.

"You are really something aren't you?." The older asked with a steady voice.

"Look who's talking."

When they were finally able to stand on their feets again, they cleaned each other and were presentable enough to show themselves on public again. Before stepped out of the room, Sehun hold Jun's hands and gave him a smirk.

"I would love to make a collaboration with Performance Team someday again." The brunet said with a playful smile.

"We are an amazing team, aren't we?"

With one last smile, they followed their way back together.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this weird dream about Jun and Sehun and I needed to share that.


End file.
